sullafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 12: Interpersonal Interactions
CHAPTER 12 Interpersonal Interactions 12.1 INTRODUCTION There‘s an awful lot of material that we haven‘t covered yet. To really learn how to play the game, you just have to play the game! We do, however, need to go over some rules concerning how you interact with other players (both PC‘s and Arbiter-controlled NPC‘s. There‘s some good stuff here, so read on… 12.2 HOW TO WIN FRIENDS AND INFLUENCE ROMANS When it comes to influencing others, there‘s the right way, the wrong way, and the way politicians do it. In the Legacy of Sulla, you need to bring others around to your way of thinking. You can do it via a persuasive speech on the Senate floor, demagogic oratory from the Rostra, winning the crowd‘s approval by staging extravagant games, returning to Rome a conquering military hero, etc., etc. Or, you can try and bribe them. Or blackmail them. If none of that works, and you need them ―out of your way,‖ there are options there as well… 12.3 PLAYER INTERACTIONS Here is some useful information on various interactions with players (both PCs and NPCs) 12.3.1 Proxies and Alter Egos Proxies are for use by Senators. They are the Senator‘s voice in the Senate when they themselves are away from Rome – in other words, proxies are NPC senators that act as spokesmen for Senators overseas and abroad. Each senator is allowed one proxy, and when overseas can only speak in the Senate via that proxy, by posting ‗title…~as of proxy‘, e.g. ―Voting ~ As Gellius‖. Proxies do not count as separate votes. PCs may not vote on behalf of any other PC. Alternate playing characters are not allowed. Any person found to have two PCs in the group will face immediate expulsion. 12.3.2 Marriage Marriages can occur between PCs, PCs and NPCs, or NPCs. The maximum amount for a dowry is 10% of the PC‘s (or PC controlling an NPC) total value (estates and COH). There are two flavors of Non Player Characters (NPC‟s): Player-Controlled and Arbiter-Controlled. Player-Controlled NPCs are relatives, proxies, etc. Arbiter-Controlled NPCs are public figures. Dowries are deducted from the bride‘s account. Dowries are added to the groom‘s account. However, in the event of a divorce, the dowry must be repaid. Dowries must be claimed on the Finances thread. 12.3.3 Assassination In the Legacy of Sulla, it is quite possible that you will find yourself facing an implacable enemy in the Senate or Assemblies. Sometimes, the only option left is death – for your enemy, that is! Assassinations were a relatively rare occuLOSence in historical Rome, and as such are hard to pull off in the Legacy of Sulla. However, when there is no other option, you can surely try! Assassinations come in three loose categories, based on the intended victim: 1) Public NPCs; 2) Player NPCs; 3) PCs. Public NPCs are easier to kill than Player NPCs, who are in turn easier to kill than PCs. The rank and position of a target also factors into whether they are able to be killed—Lucius Tiddlypuss, while being a Public NPC, would still be a very hard target to bring down if he were cuLOSently serving as Dictator in Rome! In order to accomplish an assassination, you must send an email to the Arbiters describing your plan. As with battle plans, the more detailed a plan, the more likely it is to succeed. In addition to the plan, one must also provide for the total costs associated with the plan (more money=better chance of success), as well as the motivation behind the killing. The Arbiters retain the right to decline an assassination if the motivation behind it is deemed insufficient—for instance, if Garius wants to murder Titius because Titius made fun of Garius‘ shoes, the Arbiters are unlikely to sign off on the attempt. However, if Titius seeks revenge for the death of his brother at Garius‘ hands, there is a good chance that the plan will be accepted. Stop right there!!! Have you been a member for at least six months?! Once a plan is accepted by the Arbiters, they will weigh all factors of the assassination plot, as well as any security measures taken by the intended victim, in order to reach an outcome. Even if an attack is successful, your victim may not die! If the method of assassination involves a potentially non-lethal attack (such as a dagger), you may find yourself with a wounded, and very angry, enemy! New players are prohibited from ordering an assassination for six months after the approval of their initial character bio. Involuntary Death The age of NPCs and PCs also factor into whether they may die. The chances of natural death (heart attack, stroke, etc) begin at age 60. 60-69: 5% 70-79: 12% 80-89: 25% 90-99: 35% 100+: 50% This chance of natural death will be checked every year. 12.3.4 Inheritance Both NPCs and PCs may inherit, but only from a PC. In order for an inheritance to take place, a will must be lodged with the Vestal Virgins on the TEMPLES thread. The Arbiter(s) will be the executor in all wills. NPC associates, as approved by the Arbiters, may be listed as your heir, and turned into your PC upon your prior PC‘s death. They do not automatically inherit any Influence (Gravitas/Auctoritas) or positions. If an NPC is posthumously adopted by the dead PC, 50% of the dead PC‘s total influence will be passed on to the new PC. Biological sons named via will as the successor PC will receive 50% of the dead PC‘s influence. PCs must be a member of the group for one game year before being eligible to pass on influence in this fashion. New PCs who obtain influence by inheritance are ineligible to receive starting profile bonuses. Financial assets can be passed on to whomever you designate in your will. A PC must be a member of the group for one game year before being able to pass on more than 500,000 D worth of goods/cash to another PC. 12.4 ARBITER-CONTROLLED NPCS As a PC, you will, of course be interacting with your fellow Player Characters. Rome is full of interesting people, however, and to round out the roster, as it were, Arbiters control the other folks, all for your interactive benefit. There are two flavors of Non Player Characters (NPC‘s): Player-Controlled and Arbiter-Controlled. Player-Controlled NPCs are relatives, proxies, etc. Arbiter-Controlled NPCs are public figures. We have only so many PC‘s participating at any one time, so in order to fill out the rest of Roman Governmental functions, we use a lot of NPC‘s to serve as Praetors, Tribunes, Pontiffs, Censors, etc. etc. Those guys are controlled by the Arbiters, but any PC can interact with them. 12.5 INFLUENCING NPCS, LEGALLY AND OTHERWISE Players can attempt to influence NPC‘s through two means: the overt/honorable method, and the covert/dishonorable (bribery) method. 12.5.1 Overt Influence Overt influence comes in the form of dialogue between PC and NPC characters, where the former attempts to convince the latter to support a certain legislative measure, take a certain course of action, etc. This can be done by meeting with the NPC in some public venue, inviting him to dinner, sending him a letter, etc. There is a basic percentage that the NPC will agree with the request. The percentage isn‘t high, but it‘s reasonable. The probability of agreeing is influenced by a couple of factors: -- The difference in basic political philosophies between PC and NPC -- The degree to which the NPC agrees with/opposes the idea being proposed As an example, let‘s say that a PC is wants a NPC Tribune of the Plebs to veto a certain proposal in the Senate. If the PC and NPC are both conservative, the likelihood that he will agree is higher than if the PC is a conservative and the NPC is a liberal (even less so if the NPC is a revolutionary!). So the greater the difference in political outlooks between the two parties the less chance there is to reaching an agreement. The same applies to the action being requested: Asking a liberal PC to veto a conservative or reactionary Senatus Consultum will have a better chance of succeeding than asking him to veto a neutral or liberal measure. 12.5.2 Covert Influence Covert influence comes in the form of bribes. A PC will offer a NPC cash (or equivalent) in exchange for a particular action. As in the case of the overt attempt, the likelihood of agreeing is based in part on differences in political philosophy and the nature of the action being considered. It also, however, depends a great deal on how much money is being offered. The general rule is this: the more money a NPC is tempted with, the weaker his resolve to resist will be. Pretty simple. Things which will influence a NPC also include the fear of exposure. If a PC has already approached a NPC openly, that NPC will be somewhat less open to bribery simply because the two of them have been known to associate—having been seen in public, having dinner together, etc. It would be easier for a political opponent to put 2+2 together, so the likelihood of acceptance decreases. A bribery attempt results in one of six possible outcomes: -- The NPC declines, and that‘s the end of the matter. -- The NPC declines, but denounces the PC making the bribe (not good). -- The NPC declines, but uses the opportunity to blackmail the PC, threatening to expose his plan if not paid off -- The NPC agrees to the bribe, but gets greedy and does a little extortion/blackmail anyway. -- The NPC agrees to the bribe, and acts as requested -- Something goes wrong and the conspirators are found out by happenstance In addition to these Arbiter-determined outcomes, there‘s always the chance that another PC will suspect dirty business and cause trouble on their own. It‘s important to note that while the likelihood of a NPC agreeing to a request goes up with the size of the money offered, the likelihood of bad things happening goes up as well (though not at the same rate…doubling the size of the bribe increases the likelihood of acceptance more than it increases the likelihood of being blackmailed, denounced, or found out). At least that's true to a fair extent. An extravagant million denarii bribe would most likely be exposed regardless, because it would be almost impossible for the newfound recipient of such massive wealth not to conceal it..! One other point on influencing Tribunes: People tend to think in terms of vetoing a particular measure, but PC‘s can also attempt (both legally and illegally) to influence a NPC Tribune to support (i.e., NOT veto) a particular bill as well. This can have a pre-emptive effect. If you are sponsoring a bill, but you fear that a rival PC will attempt to influence a particular NPC Tribune to veto it, you can approach that Tribune yourself seeking his support. If he agrees to support your bill, the chances of him agreeing to veto it when approached by your rival at a later date will be greatly decreased. Arbiters still retain the ability to further adjust probabilities based on a particularly detailed or clever storyline…or a particularly inept attempt gain influence for that matter! The Legacy of Sulla © Copyright 2011 Jim Sebastian